Children of Time
by Madam Jokudaim of Black Butler
Summary: This is rewritten of my Revenge,Love and Hate OCs' and Harry/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiz me new rewritten story!**

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter was in his fourth year no one never knew he was abused by his aunt and uncle or being bullied by Dudley Dursley his cousin he had suspicious that they were being paid by Dumbledore as he walked down Diagon Alley under a glamour going on walking;till he came to Gringotts.

As he walked in he saw the goblin at the desk and waited patiently until the goblin looked up sneering.

"Yes?"the goblin asked.

"I would like to see my vault please?"Harry asked the goblin blinked.

"Your Key"the goblin said as Harry handed it over,"Which vault ?"the goblin asked Harry blinked.

"I thought I had only one vault"Harry said and the goblin blinked.

" I assure you,you have more then one vault has your magical guardian told this to you?"the goblin asked.

"No I didn't know I even have a magical guardian"Harry said and then the goblin was seething.

" your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore and he said he told you all about this"the goblin said no one has ever lied to a goblin and it is not pretty.

"Tell me what?"Harry asked confused.

"Come with me we will go to Griphook the one who is in charge of your family vaults"the goblin said and lead him to an office to show Griphook.

"Snaretooth what brings you here?"Griphook asked blinking blankly at them.

"It seems 's magical guardian lied saying he told the boy about his vaults' and all"Snaretooth said walking off.

" sit down we will be discussing your heritage since you were adopted"Griphook said Harry was stone shocked,he was adopted.

"I'm adopted sir?"Harry asked shocked.

"Yes Lily and James Potter adopted you when you were a new born now cut your finger and put three drops of blood onto the paper please"Griphook said handing a dagger over and showed a plain back piece of parchment as three drops were given the blood moved to show letters'.

_Name:Harry James Potter_

_Birth Name:Hadrian Lucas Chaos_

_Adopted Parents:_

_Father:James Charles Potter(deceased)_

_Mother:Lilian Marie Potter nee Evans(deceased)_

_Birth Parents:_

_Father:Lyzen Van ChaosLord of Time(deceased)_

_Mother:Jackal Van Pandora-King of the Doppelgangers(deceased)_

_Siblings:_

_Bonaru Xaven Chaos(deceased)_

_Alexandra Rowen Chaos-Lady of Time_

_Edward Cheshire Pandroa-Princess of the Doppelgangers_

_Godparents:_

_Adopted:_

_Godmother:Alice Longbottom_

_Godfather:Sirius Black_

_Birth:_

_Godmother:Seren Shifter nee Masterweapons(deceased)_

_Godfather:Jazzen Doppel(deceased)_

Harry stared at the sheet shocked he had siblings looking at Griphook and asked

"Are my sisters' younger or older and were are they?"Harry asked shakly.

"You Lord Chaos are the eldest your family Bonaru and Alexandra were twins your brother died from a disease at 15,but listen Lord Chaos your family bloodline is more powerful then imagined a direct line from Merlin and Morgan La Fey your bloodline has raw and powerful magic waves from the destructive magic of all Ether your sister is the Lady of Time by how she uses her magic transporting through out time lines and harness small amounts of ether while Edward is a healer but when you four were born someone had stolen you and Edward traveling through world and yes Lord Chaos there are worlds' then this one your sister Alexandra is currently in Feudal Era Japan while Edward was taken to Tokyo the killings of Kira (The Death Note Series if your confused)having to collection of family in an orphanage of geniuses you have glamours and blocks on your magic of ether;we shall remove them"Griphook said and led Harry to a room it was white marble and int the center a stone bed laid being intructed to lay down on it he was magiced on a white rob like gown he cloths gone when more goblins came in and started to remove the blocks pain came like no other sharper and mor evivid then the cruciatist curse as each block was removed he felt his body changed and as he laid stiff teeth bitten into his bottom lip blood spilled down the lip until he felt an explosion like a wave and wave of power till he blacked out.

Coming to he felt power raw inside him standing he was a little taller,a feminine figure his hands were long like piano hands',his skin was a dark tanish color he saw a mirror staring into dark amethyst eyes' but his hair was unnatural it had grown down to the end of his spin,pure light purple almost dark pink and his facial features were sharper turning he saw Griphook come in with two others he felt instincts tell him something and he bowed to them shocking all three.

"Thank you Griphook and goblins for what you have done"Hadrian (gonna refere to his birth name now)thanked he felt light now;they recovered.

"Your welcome Lord Chaos"Griphook said.

"Just call me Hadrian"Hadrian said and Griphook nodded.

"We have a room in Gringotts from your family its a room you can train in to master your new magic,the room has a different time though a year in there is three days to here"Griphook said and Hadrian nodded.

"I may use it for the summer till my fourth year at school"Hadrian said and Griphook lead him to the room it had a room in it with food but outside was a wide space of nothing as the door closed Hadrian sighed.

"Alright now I must get a hold of Ether like Alexandra"Hadrian said to himself and started to stretch...

**This is my new rewrite story!**

**Me:bad?good?**

**Loki:it starts were Harry goes to Gringotts to find out he was adopted!**

**Pru:a good start.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!^^LOL I FEEL SO HAPPY!**

Chapter 2

Griphook stood with Snaretooth infront of the doors' to the training room since today was the day Lord Chaos Hadrian Lucas Chaos would come out of hopefully harnessed some of the raw magic,as the doors' opened to reveal a glowing white room and a figure stepped out to reveal teenager who was once known as Harry Potter but now Hadrian Chaos.

"Lord Chaos"they said bowing as he did he smiled at them.

"Please call me Hadrian"Hadrian said.

"Alright Hadrian we hope you improved?"Griphook asked.

"Yes I have not as good as my sister but at least I won't destroy up the Cosmos'"Hadrian said.

"We before you will leave need to settle agreements' with your status"Snaretooth said.

"Alright please lead the way"Hadrian said as his training cloths morphed into a dragon leather trench coat,a shirt emerald green,black leather pants' and dragon hide boots' and his long hair was in a braid held by a clasped made of gold as they entered Griphook's office.

"Now since you are aware of your blood status we will be seeing your lineages and inheritance"Griphook said slicing Hadrian's hand and red letters formed on the black parchment saying:

_Lineage:_

_Chaos_

_Slytherin_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Le Fay_

_Gwain_

_Pharaohs'(as in his ancestors were from back in the Pharaohs' too)_

_Pandora_

_Merlin_

_Inheritance:_

_Slytherin Vault_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_Hufflepuff Vault_

_Founders Vault_

_Le Fay Vault_

_Pandroa Vault _

_Merlin Vault_

_Chaos Vault_

_Stablishes:_

_Slytherin:_

_Castle Romania_

_Ravenclaw Mansion Singapore_

_Hufflepuff Cottage Asia_

_Hogwarts Castle Ireland_

_Le Fay Castle Spain_

_Doppelganger Kingdom Dark side of Japan_

_Merlin Castle England_

_Chaos Castle:World Camelot_

_Chaos Kingdom:Avalon_

_Pharaoh's Kingdom:Egypt._

_Chaos Manor:Sleepy Hollow_

_Pandora Manor:Halloween Town_

_Inheritance Abilities:_

_Photographice memory_

_Multi-animagus_

_Wandless Magic_

_Wordless Magic_

_Metamorphigus_

_Shapeshifter_

_Ether Wielder_

_Swordsmanship_

_Time travel_

_Mindlink to Siblings_

_Elementalist_

Harry looked up at Griphook.  
"Griphook who is Gwain?"Hadrian asked.

"One of your ancestors' was Gwenever who was able to be blood tied to a dragon named Gwain giving her the abilities to creat dragons' and be kin with them hence the name of Gwain and the Elementalist powers'"Griphook said.

"Alright and may I ask for a request?"Hadrian asked.

"Of course"Griphook said.

"May I take the heir tital of the Lord of Time since Bonaru passed?"Hadrian asked he felt he was responsible too since being the Eldest.

"That is quit actually automatice Hadrian"Griphook said.

"Alright that is all I best be going to get ready for the school year farewell Griphool may your vaults flow with gold"Hadrian said.

"As yours Hadrian"Griphook said.

Hadrian walked out of Gringotts with a grin on his face as his mind opened up until he felt a heart broken pain from Alexandra,smile gone he sighed sending out his mind to her's only to feel her twitch.

_'Fair Sister I am Hadrian'_he sent and he felt her hopes go high.

_'Brother so you finally are free'_She said and Hadrian chuckled.

_'Yes sister I will come to you soon but I have to first deal with my schooling here in the Wizarding World'_Hadrian said and he felt her prob his memories and felt rage course through her at the Dursely's abuse.

_'They will pay dearly no one hurts my Nii-san!'_she hissed not really that pissed she had a bigger temper but to Hadrian she looked like a kitten all cute and stuff.

_'Sister it is okay but I must ask of your help and training with Ether'_He said and she faltered.

_'I will help you Brother but my training is brutal you have to be strong and fit for the training'_she said he could hear the smirking and sighed at her rage for blood.

_'Soon when we will be ready we will find Edward'_Hadrian said until he noticed she was then looking at a person who asked her a question.

He had silver white long hair,dog ears' tan and orange eyes' in a wierd red thing with a sword.

_"You okay Alexia?"_He asked and he heard her reply.

"_Of course Inuyasha"_She said and he probed her mind to see her feelings of her mate and to find it in this man.

_'Why Sister already you found your mate'_He teased.

_"SHUT UP!'_She shouted a blush in her face.

_'Alright Sister but when I get there we will have the birds and bees talk'_He thought to her and chuckled as she cursed and proclaimed she will kill him and pulled away hearing her shriek before they were unconnected.

_'HADRIAN!'_.

With Alexandra

_'HADRIAN_'Alexandra shouted after her fleeing brother and noticed the group was stareing at her suprised.

"Whos Hadrian?"Miroku asked and she relised she must have yelled it.

"Nothing Miroku"Alexandra muttered blushing noticing Inuyasha was yelling at Kagome and then when the girl shouted she didn't care for him and he was shocked she felt pain on how he was falling for Kagome,her own mate and then she felt Hadrian's comfort and love sighing.

"Hey Alexia are you okay?"a child voice came of Shippo smiling down sadly at the kit.

"Yes Shippo I'm alright"Alexandra said and walked alittle faster passing Inuyash taking the lead she had lost her family and now she can have them back but it wouldn't be the same with out her older twin Bone.

_'Nii-san Bone I miss you'_She thought feeling her heart close up and walked the road of Feudal Era Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hadrian was known for protecting his loved ones not letting anybody hurt them,until now.

He saw how that Hanyou was with that weak Priestess and the pain of his sister's heart;he was not happy.

He was storming through Knockturn Alley with rage until he noticed two lizards eyeing him.

'Animagi'He thought and went to stunned them when they dodged and morphed into two huminoids one was female light green and short cut to her chin hair and the other was male dark scaled green and had black claws colored back both in leather.

"So why are you following me?"Hadrian demanded.

The two looked at each other and bowed.

"We are the Shifters' guardians of the Chaos family"they both said making Hadrian blink.

"Come over here"he said noticing some of the dark wizards' looking they're way,coming to another lane desserted he turned to them.

"So why are you here?"he asked arms crossed.

"We knew one of Alexia's siblings were alive and knew he was here and so we have found you"the male said.

"I am Sonya Blade Shifter"the girl Blade said.

"I'm Eran Claw Shifter"Claw the male had said.

"Why aren't you with Alexandra or Edward?"He asked glaring Blade glared back.

"Alexia made us leave her,so we came to find you"She said.

"Why?"Hadrian asked concern for his sister.

"She needs you,shes in a despaire of depression,it lessened when she met Inuyasha but since that bitch Kagome came in shes starting to lose her sanity"Claw said looking away.

"If this keeps up she could tried to kill herself and if she is that weak of willed Dumbledore can even make her his weapon against you"Blade said.

After a discussion Claw left to find Alexia keep an eye on her while Blade stayed to watch Hadrian,coming to the pub of the leaky couldren Hadrian felt Blade turn to a green weasel and climb up to his shoulder.

After taking a key for a room they sat on the bed Blade turned back sitting down leaning on a bed post.

"So whats the plan?"She asked.

"I'm planning on going to Hogwarts and spy for the dark btu I'll need to talk to Tommy"Hadrian said leaning on his pillow,he noticed Blade staring at him.

"What?"he asked.

"You almost look like Bone"She said he raised an eyebrow.

"Bone?as in Alexandra's twin brother?"he asked.

"Yes,hes dead now"Blade said looking down in sorrow.

"How did he die?"Hadrian asked.

"Well me,Claw and Alexia...we were fighting an evil enemy called Matrix,Matrix had killed Bone by a shot in the chest,fatal and Alexia stayed by his side until he died"Blade said noticing Hadrian's look,"its not your fault Haddry"

"Haddry?"Hadrian asked with a glare.

"Yes Haddry is our nickname for you since we have one for Alexandra get Alexia"Blade said amused as Hadrian grumbled.

"Oh man Haddry ya gotta work on it,Alexia does it scarrier"Blade said turning away smirking.

"Can you do anything else then insult me?"Hadrian asked.

"Nope"Blade said.

"Thank you for nothing you usless reptile!"Hadrain said and Blade laughed otu right.

"There is no doubt your Alexia's Brother 'cause she says that to Claw all the time"She said in mirth.

"Shaddup"Hadrian said.

"So next stop Hogwarts?"Blade asked smirking and Hadrian smirked back.

"Hogwarts"He said.

Watch out Hogwarts 'cause Hadrian Chaos is coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*with Alexia*

Alexia looked up at a tree of leaves noticing a darker complexe and turned to her traveler companions'.

"You guys go ahead and set up camp I'll be right back"Alexia said turning away and headed into the forest stopping in a clearing and heard rustling behind her.

"I knew you were there Eran Claw Shifter get your ass out here"Alexia hissed turning to glare at the humaniod lizard.

"Thats not a nice way to treat an old friend?"Claw said amused but got a withering glare.

"Why are you here?"Alexia demanded.

"Ya changed Lex"Claw said ignoring the demand looking at his ancient friend.

Indeed Alexandra Chaos had changed she wasn't the teenage form anymore and had the body of a young woman,her hair was wavey and dark purple and her eyes' were blood red instead of they're light purple complex as she wore an ankle length Kimono but was bare foot.

"WHY are you HERE?"she demanded stressing the why and here.

"We met Hadrian Blade is with him so Hadrian sent me to check up on ya"Claw said leaning on the trunk of tree.

"Why?"Alexia asked glaring.

"Well you and I know your in depression and it lessened since meeting the hanyou but now since that out of time slut came hes fallin for her Lex"Claw said.

"I know that!"Alexia snapped her eyes glowing in rage at the male lizard's facts'.

"Lex I know ya do thats why me and Blade decided I go to ya because ya and me are able talk about this"Claw said.

"Its not like I hate Blade I love her like a sister and you a brother but shes sometimes to emotional,I-I'm scared Claw my mate is s-slipping from me"Alexia started to choke up and cry Claw walked over hugginghis ancient and in pain friend patting her head as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I know"Claw whispered holding Alexia close as she broke down and sobbed.

"A-After N-Nii-san l-left I thought I-I could be happy b-but now..."she sobbed harder slumping against Claw her knees' giving out as they sat down on the ground.

They stayed like that for hours before Alexia calmed down just stareing dazed at nothing in her mal friend's hold.

"Ya know it seems like yesterday we all were back at home playing and as kids' not a care in the world"Claw said idoly stroking Alexia's hair.

"I remember when we met..."Alexia said hoarsly as she sniffed as the action broke crinkles from the dried tear crusted stains on her face.

"Ya back then our parents' were alive"Claw said remmebering when he and Blade had they're mother and father but they died in war soon after they were put as Alexia and Bone's guards'.

"Your mom was a Warrior Semket"Alexia said.

"Your father was like Horus"Claw said back.

"Why must we deal with pain Claw?"Alexia asked tiredly after centuries of it all she looked old and ancient.

"I think its like that wierdo woman human sings' 'What won't kill you makes you stronger'"he said.

"Or like Lady GaGa we were born this way"Alexia said and they laughed at the pun.

"No I think thats more Hadrian and Blade"Claw said.

_'OI!'_A shout from Hadrian came through Alexia and his's mind link

_'You know its true I dare you to say that to Dumblewhore when he asks you how THAT happened?'_Alexia said back and she got full amusement from Hadrian.

_'Hm would be funny'_Hadrian said.

_'Bye Big Brother Haddry'_Alexia and heard Hadrian's cry of AW COME ON!

"I think you should get back before the dog comes sniffing"Claw said amused.

"No ninja thing lets get this over with so we can not find ya stalking"Alexia said standing up feeling lighter from the breakdown leading Claw to the group.

Coming to the group to find Inuyasha and Kagome gone turning to Miroku and Sango.

"Hey guys this is Claw an old friend"Alexia said as Claw waved.

"Hello"Claw said as they nodded.

"Were Inuyasha and Kagome?"Alexia asked.

"They went that way"Miroku said pointing his priest staff to the left.

"Thanks Miroku"Alexia said smiling brightly startling them all,they never seen Alexia smile before.

Walking through the trees' she found Inuyasha's sword from his father's fang on the ground,picking it up in confusion.

"Why would Inuyasha drop you?"Alexia asked out loud and walked along until she heard a moan,walking faster and feeling dread through her heart and soul she found a scene that devistated her heart and mind.

Inuyaha son of Inutaicho and half brother to Sesshomaru was currently having sex with Kagome the recarnation of the Priestess Kikyo,a banshee cry of inhumane came through Alexia's mouth from her chest startling them,turning she ran back feeling it all crash her world,her memories' of pain and suffering,the breakage of her mangled heart,as her sight became clouded and feral she didn't know she came back to the camp or that she still had Testuaiga in her hand.

"Alexia whats wrong?"a muffled voice came like her ears were stuffed with cotton she looked up into an unfamiliar face and shrieked and gripped a hilt of a demon fang drawing out a black blade a different form of Inuyasha's blade and attacked the humaniod male lizard.

_"KILL KILL DESTROY!STRANGER! MUST-"_The voices in her head screamed at her as she cried out a banshee cry(if you seen Charmed were Pheobe Halliwell turned into a banshee thats what Alexia's cry sounds like)as it all got worse.

_**"DEATH'S TOUCH!"**_her voice echoed in a demonice way as she sliced the blade in the direction of the humaniod Lizard,a sharp slash force shot at him until he jumped out of the way as it sliced 45 feet of the forest.

Then all she could remember nect was blackness.

*With Edward*

Edward Lawbreaker was known as the Second World's Greatest Detective named E.

She had messy hair short kinda cut like L lawliet's but she prefered fruit were he prefered sweets',she sweared he will get fat one day, right now she was currently looking at the Kira killings' and was thoughtful until she turned as the door opened.

Standing she looked into the faces' of the Tokyo's police squad and the faces of L Lawliet and Light Yagami.

"Hello my name is Eddy"Edward said staring blankly at them with a strait back unlike L and since she wore short shorts' grey and a black turtle neck sleevless shirt,the only similarity between the two World's greatest detectives was that they both were barefoot and since Edward was at the same orphanage as L.

"Yes hello I am Light Yagami we came to talk to E?"Light said smiling charmingly and Edward felt her cheeks warm a little at the smile.

"Light-kun why would we ask to talk to E?"L asked turning to Light with a nonemotional frown.

"Because it seems hes not here"Light said until both Eddy and L frowned.

"But E is right here?"L said.

"Very funny Ryu-"Light was cut off by a female annoyed voice of Eddy.

"But Light Yagami I am E"Eddy said looking annoyed.

"Oh forgive me I always thought E was a man"Light said bowing in apology.

"Alright,hello L its good to see your in good health"Eddy said to her child hood nonsocial friend.

"As you E"L said giving a creepy smile at the female who then hugged him.

"So hows Watari?"E asked.

"Hes in good health hes out buying me candy"L said as they walked to the couches of the room ignoring the team and Light Yagami.

Later as they talked about the case E's head slumped her banges covering her face.

"E?"L asked when her hands' shot up to her head and she started to fall forward.

If it wasn't for Light she would have hit the coffee table as she writhed in his arms' her face screwed up in pain as banshee screams of pain echoed through her mind.

_"KILL KILL DESTROY!STRANGER MU-"_

Edward screamed in pain clutching her head.

"E!"a voice came to her as she thrashed.

"L IT...HURTS!"She screamed pain coming down her face till she blacked out.

*With Claw*

Claw looked up as Alexia slumped caught before she fell to the ground by Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands he knelt on a knee infront of him.

"Lord Sesshomru of the Western Lands'"he said bowing his head looking up he stood as he laid the unconciouse Alexia to the ground.

"Would you mind tell me why she lashed out and with my Father's fang of all?"Sesshomaru's cold voice came.

"Lord Sesshomaru I am Eran Claw Shifter close friend to the one you knocked out I thank thee for she might have hurted herself and I am sorry My lord but she was this way when she ran back"Claw said knealing and picked up his friend's unconciouse body as Miroku,Shippo and Sango ran up.

"Claw what happened?"Miroku asked as he saw Alexia unconciouse.

"I don't even know Miroku"Claw said until Inuyasha with Kagome ran up.

"Alexia!"Inuyasha shouted running over till Inuyasha's scent caught Claw's nose.

Inuyasha had sex with Kagome it all made sense on how Alexia rampaged,she saw the two having sex feeling the pain of it and lost her sanity,growling he laid his sister companion in all but blood down as he lunged at Inuyasha snarling pinning him to a tree.

"WHO ARE YOU!"the shriek of Kagome came.

"I AM ALEXANDRA CHAOS'S GUARDIAN,COMPANION,FRIEND AND BROTHER IN ALL BUT BLOOD AND YOU DONE THIS TO HER!"the booming voice of Claw came as he glared full of utterly hate at Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?"Inuyasha demanded trying to rip Claw off.

"Your so dense!"Claw shouted slamming him more into the tree in rage.

_"BROTHER! whats wrong?"_The worried voice of Blade came.

_"Alexandra lost her sanity going on a rampaige because her stupid hanyou mate was having sex with the slut and she caught him!if it weren't for his older brother Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands' to knock her out before she hurted people or herself"_Claw snarled back and felt pur utter rage from both his sister and Hadrian.

Sesshoamru stared as the humaniod lizard named Claw pin Inuyasha to the tree turning to the woman he had knocked unconiouse that wielded testuaiga in a wierd way he sniffed her scent and then found she had two mates' turning to Inuyasha he found she was mate to him and to another,wide eyed he turned to Claw and Inuyasha.

"You stupid hanyou even I can tell why she acted like this"Sesshomaru said as they turned to him.

"See even your Lord Brother knows"Claw snarled and threw Inuyasha away in discust and walked over to Alexia.

"Alexia?ya okay now?"Claw asked softly stroking his friend's cheek when a broken sob came from her he sighed in sadness and turned to meet Sesshoamru's eyes'.

"My Lord would you explain to your hanyou half brother,I need to get her away from here shes very powerful and very unstable"Claw said picking up Alexia.

"Of course"Sesshomaru said,Claw turned to the group.

"Alexia is in a fragile state I'm taking her somewhere to help her I have nothing against you Miroku,Sango and Shippo"Claw said and turned and gave his most hated glare to Kagome and held Alexia with one arm holding out a wierd purple jewel the shape of a diamond *like tht SIMs' diamond thing except light purple*.

"WORLD TRAVEL!"he shouted and it sparked creating a portal.

*similar to the Sonic next Generation one*

Jumping in her traveleed fast to the world were Hadrian Chaos and Blade Shifter were thinking:

_"Don't worry Lex we're here always"_.


	5. this is a chapter!:D

**I am staying!XDand for since you all are so nice for liking my Children of Time story I will give you a new chapter!one thing I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha also I'm gonna use a little scene from the Deathly Hallows Pt.2 it aint mine I'm just borrowing it also I have my poll Alexia's mate will be Luna Lovegood shes gonna help Alexia in this chapter with her mind.**

ENJOY!

Chapter 5

To say Hadrian was angery was not compared he was utterly esquisitly PISSED!like he wanted to murder a certain useless whore-oops miko and the bastarded m-oops again dog hanyou.

Not only that but also the school year starts soon and he had no place to keep his sister safe and he was stressed,Eran and Sonya were searching for anything that could help his sister,looking down at her face he noticed the resemblance they both had sharp features',her skin was paler,her hair was now long strait the color of a dark purple plus she almost looked fragile with her size and structor looking up Hadrian sighed as both the guardians appeared.

"Nothing Haddry"Sonya said sitting down on the bed beside Alexia.

"Wonder what shes dreaming about"Eran wondered out loud.

"My choices are to put her in the Room of Requirments or the Forbidden Forest"Hadrian said.

"Forbidden Forest cause anything that could come up to her in her sleep may the Gods ahve mercy on the poor thing"Eran said.

"Had expierience?"Hadrian asked.

"Yup its because her body is on auto pilot"Eran said.

"After this year I'll have to leave this world with you three"Hadrian said.

"We could go back to the Feudal Era I heard a rumor a Sorceress might help"Sonya said.

"Who?"Eran asked and Sonya sent a look.

"OH!her!I don't think she'll help Blade last time Alexia and She were in the same world a huge battle came to them both"Eran said.

"Information please I'm still here"Hadrian said glareing.

"Well theres this Sorceress named Mystic Caster shes known for her Sorcery magic the thing is she and Alexia are enemies not the 'I'm gonna kill you!' hatred its the they hate each other's complete entire existance hatred all because of some guy they both had a crush on"Sonya said for some reason amusement danced in her eyes'.

"Not getting into that shes rumored now to be in the world we can go there its just we have to not tell Alexia"Eran said.

"Claw you know she hates lieing remember when Darkness lied to her about Becca needing some help at her house?she nearly killed him!"Sonya said.

"If it comes to that Blade I'll hide behind Bwig Bwother Haddwy!"Eran said a baby tone at the end and glomped on an annoyed Hadrian who kicked him off.

"You both are useless"Hadrian said.

"You love us"Sonya said.

"Anyways for the traitors and Dumbledor I have a good guess who"Hadrian said.

"Who is the dead on?"Eran asked seriouse now.

"Well theres Ronald he was way to happy when he found out who I was so:

Ronald Weasly-"

"Hey his name is like that Ronald McDonald guy at the muggle restuarant McDonalds!"Sonya said.

"As I was saying:

Ronald Weasly

Molly Weasly

Ginerva Weasly

Percival Weasly"Hadrian said.

"Isn't Ginerva that slut who thinks your gonna marry her?"Eran asked.

"Yes"Hadrian said.

"Thats to bad 'cause your a Bearer"Eran said munching on a couple of beef jerky from his pocket.

"Come again Lizard boy?"Hadrian asked darkly.

"Well its obviouse Haddry your feminine figure,looks and also the bitch atitude we get from Alexia as well"Eran said obliviouse of Hadrian's killing attent aura.

"He means is in your family males can get pregnate wich is a Bearer extremley rare"Sonya said.

After an hour of discussing they fianlly agreed to were Alexia would go,she would be in the Room of Requirments taken care of by Winky who was delighted when they spoke to her.

"I ams greatful to Harry Potter sirs and ma'am Winky will take good care of hers!"She said.

Harry had gotten an owl from Neville on how he was doing and stuff and that Luna says Hi.

Hadrian was chuckling Luna and Neville were his true friends and no sooner then it came it was time to go to Hogwarts before the train ahd started Hadrian had Winky transport Alexia to the RoR room at Hogwarts and since he was able to harnass most of his magic he placed a ward over the door to keep out people with ill attent,Eran and Sonya were soaring in they're eagle forms above the train when suprisingly Draco Malfoy walked into the compartment.

"Hello who are you?"Malfoy asked eyeing Hadrian who smirked,Hadrian wore black jeans and a black t-shirt with a leather black jacket on present from Eran when his birthday came he also got a twin pair of awesome throwing knives that when used would appear back in his pocket from Sonya.

"Why Malfoy I am hurt you didn't reconize me"Hadrian said smirking s the Malfoy heir blinked.

"Potter?"he asked.

"Thats not my name anymore I found out I was adopted my name is Hadrina Lucas Chaos"Hadrian said to the now gaping blonde and guestered at the seat across.

"Go ahead and sit down"Hadrian said as he sat down ove rhis shocked.

"Tell me what happened?"He asked.

"Well I went to Gringotts this summer and found out I was adopted both my birth parents are dead with my young brother I have two sisters younger"Hadrian said keeping out his siblings and parent's names.

"Who are they?"Draco asked.

"I ain't telling you Draco,the Light side is more low then the Dark side,Dumbledor had tooken me and my youngest sister from our home setting me to the Potters and my youngest sister to another world"Hadrian said.

"Your not telling me are you?"Draco asked.

"No,I recently found my sister who was the younge twin to my brother and older sister to the youngest I can't risk Dumbledor finding out about them"Hadrian said Draco nodded understanding.

"I'm not gonna pry you"Draco said.

"Thanks Draco"Hadrian said suprising the blonde by saying his first name,movement caught they're eyes to the door to see Ron trying to open the door in fury.

"Someones angery"Draco said.

"I ain't friend with that Blood Traiter anymore"Hadrian stated.

"Whats that mena?"Draco asked.

"Both my parents have magic in they're lineage so I'm a pureblood with my sisters',I'm sorry Draco for declining your offer of friendship in the begining friends'?"Hadrian asked holding out his hand Draco was shocked for a little bit before smirking and shook his hand.

"Friends"He said they turned to see Ron had stormed off and Luna appeared smiling dreamily and coming in.

"Hello Luna"Hadrian said.

"Hello Haddry"She said.

"Luna..."he moaned as Draco's eyebrow went up.

"Haddry?"he asked snickering.

"Two annoying reptiles made it up"Hadrian snarled as Luna sat beside him.

"Watch out for the Nargales this year they'll try to put Wakurspurts in your head to make your brain fuzzy"Luna said Hadrian nodded smirking Luna was a seet and talked in code the code:

The Traitors will attempt to control your again.

"What does she mean?"Draco asked confused.

"Luna is a seer she talks in code Draco she meant that the Traitors will attempt to control me again"Hadrian said and Draco nodded.

"So your not as Looney as people say"Draco said.

"The Scourge would hurt the Nargales if she finds out about the nickname"Luna said Hadrian frowned,Eran and Sonya had told him about when Alexia was named The Scourge when she destroyed armies of enemies what Luna was saying that Alexia would be protective of Luna but why?

Hadrian put it off for now and chatted with Draco and Luna until the train stopped Luna had left so they already dressed left to find her.

"Harry mate!"a voice shouted Hadrian was annoyed he was a Bearer from what Eran said he would have a harem of mates all male but to have someone call you mate was annoying and touchy seeing Ron stride over the Weasly sneered at Draco.

"Sod off Malfoy"he said.

"Sorry Weasly no I was having a conversation with Hadrian"Draco said,Hadrian had put a glamour on so no one saw him as a stranger.

"Why would he talk to you,you filthy snake"Ron said.

"Why would I talke to you then?"Hadrian cut in getting annoyed Ron had some nerve coming over and insult Draco.

Before Ron could answer Hadrian led Draco away to a carriage that held Luna,and couple of Slytherins',Hadrian felt two small snakes slid up his arms into his sleeves both Eran and Sonya as he and Draco got inside,there was a black italian boy,and two others'.

"Potter what are you doing here?"sneered a pudy face girl.

"He ain't no Potter Pansy"Draco said Hadrian sat by Luna was Draco his other side.

"My name is Hadrian Chaos my birth name"Hadrian said kissing her hand politly,pulling away he let his eyes turn to purple smirking.

"Weren't your eyes green?"The italian boy asked.

"I'm under a glamour"Hadrian said.

"Ah oh we how rude of us I'm Blaise Zabini"the italian boy said with a smirk at Hadrian.

"I'm Theo Nott"Theo said.

"Pansy Parkinson"Pansy said.

"So if your not a Potter how did you find out?"Theo asked.

"I went to Gringotts and found out I was adopted I have twin younger siblings and a youngest sister sadly the older twin a boy died leaving my sistser devistated,she was close to him and the youngest was stolen to another place as I when we were only babies"Hadrian said.

"Who would do something like that?"Theo asked.

"Albus Dumbledor"Hadrian snarled.

(_~parseltongue~)_

_~Bastard~_a hiss from Sonya came.

"So were are your birth parents?"Pansy asked.

"Dead"Hadrian said Pansy nodded sad at it.

Luna had fallen asleep during this all and in her dream she was in a another's mind.

(la is a memory)

Two girls were playing in a field one had white hair and grey eyes the other had long strait dark purple hair and light soft eyes of dark pink,the purple haired girl had jumped from a tree and had by the wind softly glided down to the ground infront of the other girl softly.

"Your a freak Alexandra Chaos!"The girl hissed.

"No your a freak Mystic Caster!"Alexandra said when Mystic ran Alexandra refused to cry,w twig snapped turning to see a boy with black hair, and dark green eyes',he held up a weed and it transformed into a lotus Alexandra smiled as he did.

Later they were leaning against a tree trunk.

"You should never talk to her kind shes not like us"The boy said.  
"Thats not nice Jasper"Alexandra said.

"But she doesn't have Drea blood in her system"Jasper said.

"What are Dreas?"Alexandra asked.

(I made this up)

"Dreas are people who are in touch witht he elements I'm a nature Drea also a dominate,I saw you glide from that tree your probably a sky or wind Drea a submissive"Jasper explained.

"I like storms and the wind"Alexandra said.

"Your a Sky Drea who loves the sky,storms and wind"Jasper said and took her hand and Alexandra giggled she made the wind twirl petals from flowers above them as they both smiled brightly.

Luna looked to see a woman,she looked around eighteen and was in a fetal possion rocking back and forth wimpering.

"I am never loved...so mean"she kept wimpering Luna knelt beside her and hugged her smiling softly.

"You are loved"Luna said smiling brightly,Alexia looked up startled at her.

"Your one of my mates"She said shocked.

"As of this Jasper"Luna said(not Jasper Hale idiots) Alexia blushed.

"Mystic and I fought over him she was jealouse he would never forgive me"Alexia said.

"He won't because he knew you were his mate"Luna said Alexia stopped rocking and looked at Luna in wonder.

"Your an angel"Alexia said in wonder.

"No I'm not,I'm one of your mates"Luna said smiling widly Alexia smiled and leaned forward giving a light peck at Luna's lips and pulled back blushing.

"Awe your a virgin"Luna said giggling as Alexia squawked.

"Get some rest in your mind we can talk later"Luna said smiling.

"Okay,whats your name?"Alexia asked shyly.

"Luna,Luna Lovegood"Luna said and disappeared.

Luna wokeup as the carrage stopped.

"The Scourge is at peace with her mind now,no more Naragals will make her in pain"Luna said to Hadrian who was shocked but smiled little and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:6

The first thing Alexandra Chaos wokeup to were huge green eyes of a house elf who was stareing at her and did one thing:

She screamed.

The House elf screamed.

Even her little sister Eddy who was asleep in her deminsion screamed.

"Forgive Dobby Madam Chaos!"he wailed jumping away.

"Oh its nothing wrong"Alexia grumbled sitting up and looked around in a nice bed chamber of stone,the bed she was on was huge and there was a fire in a fireplace crackling.

"Were am I?"Alexia asked looking at the elf.

"We in the Room of Requirments Madam Mister Hadrian Chaos asked Dobby to put his sister in heres"Dobby said.

"You did well Dobby but you do not need to I'm going to have my revenge on my brother wanna help?"Alexia asked a dark smirk on her face.

"Dobby will help Madam!"Dobby squeaked excitedly.

"I am Alexandra Chaos Dobby just call me Madam Alexia"Alexia said.

"Yes Madam Alexia!"Dobby said.

~With Hadrian

Hadrian walked into the hall with Luna and Draco people looked at them shocked at The Harry Potter was walking with Looney Lovegood and Draco Malfoy the Ice Prince of Slytherin.

"The Scourge is up to something"Luna said.

"I am sure she is Luna"Hadrian chuckled.

"Harry!"a shrieky voice came of Ginny Weasley.

"Hello Ginerva"Hadrian said as she clung to his arm he pulled her off as Claw who was in the sleeve of the arm moaned of how he was nearly crushed.

"Harry James Potter don't call me by that!"Ginny said pouting.

"My name isn't that name I was adopted my name is Hadrian Chaos"Hadrian said and his glamour came off,he was a head shorter then Claw as he sneered at Ginny.

"Get off Hadrian you flithy Blood Traitor"a sneer from Draco came and Ginny glared back.

"I advise you get away from Hadrian Ginerva or his sister will make you"Luna said.

"He doesn't even have a sister or family!"Ginny said harshly.

"I do some members have died but I have two younger sisters still if I had to marry one of them or you I would choose incest"Hadrian said and Draco snickered.

"Haddry are you trying to steal my mate?"Luna said with a teasing smile.

"No Luna dear I was just implieing besides your my sister-in-law or something"Hadrian said.

"Come along lets go see your first mate"Luna said and lead Hadrian over to the Hufflepuff table leaving a gawking Ginny and Draco had walked over to the Slytherin table,Luna and Hadrian came to a stop at a handsome teen with brown hair and a tall frame.

"Hi I'm Cedric Diggory"Cedric said holding his hand out Hadrian stared at him,his inheritance hadn't come yet but when he looked at Cedric his heart went wild,his face became flush and he almost melted at the voice.

"H-Hadrian Chaos"Hadrian stuttered shaking his hand Cedric smiled and kissed it making Hadrian's face go cherry red from his forhead to his neck.

"Used to be Harry Potter but this looks suits you better"Cedric said,Hadrian from his link to Alexandra heard her laughing at him.

"Thanks"Hadrian said and he and Luna walked over to the Slytherin table.

As the schools were introduced and the sorting began the doors were kicked opened and a teen about a year younger then Hadrian appear,her smirk made if Hadrian had pumpkin juice in his mouth he would have spitted it out.

"Hello!"Alexandra Chaos said with a cheer,she wore a hogwarts Ravenclaw skirt and blouse with the tie except no robes over it,she had knee length black socks hugging her think legs and high healed hogwarts shoes on.

"I would like to join my big brother Hadrian Chaos this year!"She said.  
"ALEXANDRA CHAOS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"Hadrian roared standing hands on the table Alexandra was smirking the back of her hand by her mouth in a whisper kinda guester as she smiled coyly teasing.

"Why Big Brother to tease you of your crush on Cedric Diggory,also that dad and mom nearly named you Harvey so shut it"Alexandra said making Luna laugh and Draco snicker with Blaise,Hadrian's face was so red it match the scarlet Gryffindor's tie.

Fred and George Weasley roared in laughter.

"YEAH SHUT IT HARVEY!"they both said and Hadrian shook his head in amusement.

Alexandra took the Sorting Hat from McGonagall and put it on her head.

_"Ah hello Alexandra"the Sorting Hat greeted._

_"Hello"Alexandra said back._

_"Hmm as always..._RAVENCLAW!"The Sorting Hat shouted and Alexandra put it back in the Deputy Headmistress's arms and ran over sitting next to Luna who snuggled close to Alexandra's side.

After the shock wore off the Slytherin's noticed Alexandra kept eating fruit and alot of water.

"Yes I am Hadrian's younger sister"Alexandra answered before the could ask when Eran slipped out of Hadrian's sleeve many jumped at the snake except Hadrian,Alexia and Luna.

_~'Ello Lexie~_Eran said.

_~Hello Eran~_Alexia said back making people gap.

"What?"Alexia asked.

"Your a parseltoungue?"Theo asked.

"Yes me and Hadrian have powerful blood in our veins"Alexia said as Eran slithered around her neck.

"Aren't we also related to Merlin?"Hadrian asked.

"Yes we are,Merlin's last name was Emerys,there is another decendant of the family our cousin Elijah Emerys she is in another world right now under an apprentice ship"Alexia said explaining clearly.

"You could be a teacher"Pansy said startled Alexia shook her head.

(I made up the Emerys thing from what I picked up Merlin was called Emerys so I put it as in my story Merlin Emerys,Elijah Emerys will be a critical part in later chapters).

After the feast Luna and Alexandra left to the Ravenclaw Dormatries as Hadrian to Gryffindor with Neville.

"Harry!"a voice came turning to see Hermoine Granger.

"Hermoine its Hadrian"Hadrian said.

"Oh sorry Hadrian I just needed to tell you I'm so sorry for what Ron had done"Hermoine said Hadrian's face that was harsh went alittle soft Hermoine was a good friend,and it seems with the Tri-Wizard Tournament he had a bad feeling.

"Its okay Mione,besides I could introduce you to my sister"Hadrian said with a smirk Hermoine went red.

"Hadrian!"Hermoine said.

"Shes bi Hermoine"Hadrian said making Hermoine blush bright red.

_"Sister are you there?"_Hadrian asked.

_"Ah Brother you got me at a bad time"_Came her reply frowning he felt all of asudden pleasure and blushed bright red and flew away from his sister's mind.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow shes eh busy"Hadrian said Neville went cherry red and Hermoine beat red.

"Oh god"Neville whisped.

"Is she mated to Luna?"Hermoine asked.

"Eh yeah one of her mates you see she says we have a creature blood in our vien but she didn't tell me what it is"Hadrian said.

"So the crush on Cedric Diggory?"Neville asked as they came to the portrait.

"Hes one of them"Hadrian said.

"Oh boy Hadrian hes handsome!"Hermoine said and Hadrian's mind had an image of the teenager shirtless.

"Yes he is..."Hadrian said a dazed look,alittle blush and drool.

"Hadrian your drooling"Hermoine said snickering Hadrian blused and swiped it away.

"Goodnight Mione"Hadrian and Neville said.

**Should I have Hermoine with Luna and Alexia?**

***smirks***

**Loki:oh god...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~With Eddy

Eddy wokeup in her room in the suite sitting up sighing,her head was throbbing and her tongue felt thick,rubbing her eyes she looked around and stood the clock said 5:00am.

"Ah so your awake E"a voice came turning to see the black onyx eyes of L.

"Yes L my apologies for the episode I went into"Eddy said sitting down on the couch in the room.

"Its alright you did have many of them in the Orphanage"L said sitting in a chair in his owl crouch possision.

"This one was worse"Eddy said sighing messaging her temples,"anyways about the Kira case you seem to have a suspect."

"Correct I am 60% that Light Yagami is the Kira"L said.

"But after you locked him in a cell for days the killings came back so there is a second Kira"Eddy said.

"Yes I had confirmed that Misa Amane was the second Kira"L said.

"Yes by the coded notes you sent me is because she was clingy to Light Yagami and after she left he tried to call her and you got her phone"Eddy said keeping eye contact with L,"so thats the fact L the main reason you took Misa Amane into lock down afterward a few days she started talking you think hallucinating saying she rather die or something."

"You haven't lost your edge E your still able to conclude about the facts"L said.

"What really got me was the murder weapon of Kira a 'Death Note' please explain about this weapon?"Eddy said.

"A Death Note was what has killed many people by writing down they're names it also says that by 30 days of the Death Note not of use the wielder will die"L said Eddy's mind went into gears,unlike L she had a suspiciouse about the Supernatural and Legends by the Death Note she was thinking and the information that it has something for death,by the conclude of the have a Death Note is if the owner is not human and probably had to make a deal or hand over to the chosen person.

_'But what is the creature that would allow it?'_Eddy thought then something clicked.

"A Shinigami"Eddy said stareing at L with wide eyes,"they're real so the conclusion for it is the Shinigami would hand over the notebook to the human and either struck a deal or something,but Shinigami can't be seen so if a human touched the notebook they would be able to see them,L you think that Kira has a God of Death's weapon at his command."

L stared at her but she knew she was right.

"Also the man Light Yagami in his record he was a perfect person someone who has a sense of justice but after the cell and after the murmer he became a different personalaitiy,people who use the Death Note give up full ownership would either have they're memories or give up the figure of speaking that Kira and the Second Kira have similar reactions would mean they lost they're memories of having the ownerships."Eddy said then the conclusions came.

_'When L and Light faced off that guy who was concluded to be the Kira died but if Light Yagami got a hold of the Death Note he would have to have a reaction to the sudden memories.'_Eddy thought and looked at L.

"L when you went to arrest the man after Light Yagami and Misa Amane did when Light Yagami touched the Death Note did he have a sudden reaction?"E asked.

"What ar eyou onto E?"He asked.

"After you freed Light form the cell and you went after the man when he touched the Death Note did he have a huge reaction?"E said.

"Yes he screamed,his eye were wide,his hands were clenched to the notebook"L said.

"Thats usually a sudden jolt of fear or regain of memories my conclusion is this L Light Yagami is Kira."Eddy said silence came as they stared at each other.

A knock came to the door and Light Yagami's voice came through.

"Ryuuzaki is Eddy awake?"Light asked.

"I am very much awake Light Yagami"E said standing with L walking to the door opening to see Light's smile.

"Thats good are you okay now?"He asked.

"Yes I have episodes like those when I was little I am fine Yagami-kun"E said.

"Please call me Light Eddy"He said as they shook hands three things wehnt through L,Eddy and Light's minds'.

_'I'll decieve you both"_Light thought.

_'I know who you are Kira'_Eddy thought.

_'We can see right through you'_L thought.

(Should I stop there with this chapter?yes because now I have writer's block for Hadrian and Alexandra and right now this is a good ending for Eddy.*dodges knives and food utensiles*DON'T HATE THE PLAYER HATE THE GAME!)

Anyways here are the mates for Hadrian:

Harry Potter World:

Cedric Diggory(he will not die)

Fenrir Greyback

Yu Yu Hakusho:(yes I will have them!XD)

Kurama/Yokou(um...both?)

Hiei(our friendly neighborhood fire demon!*dodges Katana)

Inuyasha:

Sesshomaru

Kouga

Vampire Knight:

Kaname Kuran(not enough pairing of these two)

Zero Kiryuu

Kingdom Heartsor Final Fantasy:

Cloud Strife

Zack Fair

Sephiroth(Sephy!*dodges sword*I have a death wish)

Roxas

Sora

Ventus

Vanitas(why not hes sexy!)

Naruto:

Naruto

Kyuubi

Sasuke

Kiba

Minato

Twilight:

Jasper

Emmett

Vampire Diaries

Stefan

Damon

**Next Chapter I'll probably work on and show Eddy's mates or Alexandras'...meh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all!since you reviewed for me I will post two chapters!**

Chapter 8

Hadrian was asleep when the vision came.

_Dream_

_He was surrounded in a clearing with a beautiful sky,many children were running around the oldest were two girls twins one had long light brown hair and smiling bright green eyes',her hair was curly way followed by another she had long black hair and brown eyes looking the eldest of the two ran past._

_A boy was wrestling another his hair was silver natural and had amber eyes looking like a werewolf,the other was another boy he had bright red hair and violet eyes' with fox ears and a bright red tail,another boy and girl sat a little away in a field of flowers' the boy had black hair and brown eyes' making a flower bloom and reverse to a seed,a girl beside him had silver hair,fox ears and a tail with green eyes'.Another set of twins were sitting on a branch both boys',one had hair that defyed gravity like a flame shape,and had tan skin and blue eyes',another had dark messy purple hair similar to his and garnet eyes._

_A little girl was reading a book with silver hair,two stripes on either side of her cheeks and a purple crescent moon on her forhead with amber eyes' being poked by a boy with black hair with a brown wolf tail and wild blue eyes' and fanges._

_Triplets were reading under the shade of a tree one had soft brown hair and tan skin like Hadrian himself and soft garnet eyes' she was female._

_The other had black wavey hair and garnet eyes' but pale skin was male._

_The last was a girl she had short hair and silver eyes but his tan._

_Two boys ran chasing each other one had wild spikey blonde hair and green mako eyes' chasing after the other with spikeish black hair,tan skin and blue eyes'._

_Watching the two boys was a white head boy with pale violet eyes in black clothes'._

_Three children were laughing alittle away from him one was a girl with brown hair,bright face and green eyes'._

_The other was a boy with black hair in a wierd gravity defying vertical spikes and cerulean blue eyes' and tan skin._

_The last was a girl with blonde hair,long in a similar way like Hadrian and bright green eyes'._

_Glareing at the girl was another girl with black hair,pale skin and amber eyes' pouting._

_At another part area was a hyper blonde boy with whisker marks and bright green eyes was arguing with a girl with long black hair and onyx eyes'._

_Another boy had spikey brown hair sort of canine way was laughing at them with a puppy beside him._

_Two kids walked past him both skin was a soft glow in the sun one was a girl with blonde hair and honey gold eyes' the other was a black head boy with a dimple smile and soft green eyes'._

_Two kids were in the shadows with wierd rings on both looked similar,one was a girl with wild brown hair,a soft face and green eyes' the other was a boy had black hair and black eyes like the midnight sky or something._

Waking up startled sitting up he sighed standing and got dressed other were waking up.

"Morning Hadrian"yawned Dean Thomas,Seamus was walking around half asleep and crashed into Dean Neville was bright eyed and Ron was still trying to wake up,Hadrian sighed he remembered the children and frowned maybe his sister knew what was going on.

"Come on Hadrian lets go eat"Neville said smirking taking his stuff they headed out meeting with Luna and Alexia both holding hands'.

"Morning Haddry"Luna said.

"Morning Luna"Hadrian said Alexia frowned and looking into his eyes really close.

"Your body is starting to change for your inheritance"She said.

"Yeah about that sis I had this wierd dream"Hadrian said.

"Was were there was alot of children?"Alexia guessed.

"Yes"Hadrian nodded.

"The inheritance Hadrian is we are Drae a creature who is in touch with the elements like there are those who are earth Dreas',sky Dreas',plant Dreas',fire Dreas',water Dreas' you get the point I am a Sky Drea what was the location?"Alexia asked.

"It was in a florish field with a sky"Hadrian said.

"Your a Plant Drea you will be in touch with plants of all kind and life,if you were an earth drea it would be barren with only dirt,sky dreas would dream of rain and storms,water would be in a lake or something fire is in a volcanoe or hot dessert"Alexia said Hermoine appeared beside Hadrina.

"Morning guys"She said.

"Hermoine this is my sister Alexandra"He said.

"Its Alexia you Gaki"she said.

"Oh sure I am"He said.

"What does Gaki mean?'Neville asked.

"Its japanese for Brat"Alexia said as they walked into the hall.

"So what was with the children?"Hadrian asked.

"Dreas are dom and submissives Hadrian I am a submissive and you are too by the feminine built of your body Dreas have litters or kits they call them if a Drea's child was taken they will kill the person to get back the kit"Alexia said.

"So the thing with Inuyasha"Hadrian said.

"Most Dreas before they're true mates find others that would be stronge fathers my Drea thought Inuyasha was a potential one but it was wrong"Alexia said.

"So Luna is one of them"Hadrian said.

"Yes usually submissive Dreas like me and you have a harem of mates because we're powerful"Alexia said.

Sitting down Alexia explained about how you'll get eight nipples freaking Hadrian out,Alexia explained its for if Dreas usually have like eight or six litters'.

"Did you ever find a mate before Luna?"Neville asked.

"Yes his name is Jasper we met when we were kids'"Alexia said a dreamy look on her face.(it is not Jasper from Twilight)

Just then a throat cleared turning to see Dumbledor with his twinkly eyes(I wanna gaudge them out).

"Harry my boy I was wondering if you would come up to my office"He said Alexia glared at him if looks could kill Dumbledor would be stone dead by Alexia.

"I am sorry sir but I must show my sister around"Hadrian said and walked off with Alexia Luna,Neville and Hermoine following when they ran into Draco.

"Hadrian later on follow me to the Slytherine Dorm"He said Hadrian smirked as Draco left.

"Interesting."

Okay Here are Eddy's mates:

Harry Potter:

Tom Riddle

Remus Lupin(how else is Teddy gonna be born?)

Death Note:

L(duh she is the only one who could put up with him)

Light(...what don't judge me!)

Yu Yu Hakusho:

Yusuke

Konema(in this fic he is not a baby)

Yukina(I think you get the reason why with how I have Luna for Alexia*looks around to see if no Hiei was around*)

Inuyasha:

Bankotsu(...is it just me or am I pairing Eddy with the bad guys-.-0)

**Done!anyways I know there are nad guys in Eddy's harem hey in my head the bad guys are the hottest!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay i have made a decision to update!_

Chapter 10

As Hadrian lead Alexia through the grounds to the Forbidden Forest,Neville and Luna had to leave to Astronomy Class since he and Alexia had a free Class they decided to get to know each other.

"What are the worlds like Alexia?"Hadrian asked looking at his younger sister,they were by the Black Lake noticing some wizards setting something up a far off from land,looking like stands.

"They are different Hadrian...some crueler then others"She whispered loud enough looking at the sky in a blank stare.

"How different"Hadrian said with out a question tone.

"They're the same thing as worlds but alas different in a way some have mythology some may be just like a technology world for example the Hakusho world it seperated into three realms the Ningenkai world or Human world,the Rengkai world or Spirit world and Makai the demon world all by a opposite would be the Final Fantasy World were they have no demons but a complicated world"Alexia explained,the wind was cold and the air was turning stale to show the seasons were changing,the leaves on the trees were starting to change colors and come off,the ground was getting hard under they're feet.

"The world Edward is in..."Hadrian whispered.

"That world is one of the normal ones except with Shinigami,from what I hear a human had taken ownership of the death note they titaled him Kira"Alexia said as they sat down on uplifted roots from a wheeping willow tree by the lake.

Hadrian had his black school uniform cloak on along with gloves,adorning his uniform as usual on school days he looked at his sister,she wore her ravenclaw skirt,long black thigh length socks,the same shoes from last night,her shirt was over with a vest and a tie to show her house Ravenclaw.

"Should we be worried?"Hadrian asked thinking of his youngest sister.

"No we won't have to worry about Kira killing her but we must worry about the Headmaster"Alexia said,Hadrian casted a tempuse spell and stood.

"We should go I have Potions next"Hadrian said as his sister stood up from the root.

"Alas I have Charms farewell brother"Alexia said and they walked to the school and splited from there when he felt Blade slither curling to his leg and up to his arm.

Coming to the room waiting along with his class,he smiled at Neville and Hermoine when someone clamped an arm on his shoulder turning to see Ron behind him.

"Harry the Headmaster told me to get you"Ron said and grabbed Hadrian's wrist and dragged him away.

He looked at Hermoine and Neville who's faces were shocked,dragging around the corner he turned to see the Gargoyle to the Headmaster's office almost to it when a voice broke out.

"Chaos where are you and Weasley going?"

_This is short I know but please don't be haters I had writer's block!_


End file.
